The disclosure herein relates to assisted strategy design, and in particular, systems and methods of automation and assistance in the creation and design of process flows and decision trees.
Many areas of business employ process flows, decision algorithms and related systems in order to conduct business in an automated fashion. For example, a credit card issuing company may employ numerous decision algorithms in order to determine whether to offer a credit card applicant a new line of credit and what credit limit to offer that applicant. Typically, such process and design algorithms are encoded in software written by software programmers. Such code may be difficult to modify by anyone other than the programmer who originally wrote the software.
However, in today's world, rapid modification of such decision and process algorithms may be required by businesses in order to remain competitive and up-to-date. The individuals with the greatest knowledge of how to modify these algorithms may not be the same as those people who designed and programmed the automated software. Accordingly, such hard-coded algorithms remain difficult or even impossible to modify, and can often be insufficient for today's business needs.